The Last of the Guardian
by King little knight
Summary: Follow Lucky, his friends, and his adventures to figure out what the hell happened to him! Monitor him through eye catching adventures! Learn more about him as he unlocks his inner powers! Witness intimidating battles, adorable and slightly embarrassing love scenes, and of course tears you can't have a story without them.


**The Last of the Guardians**

**Disclaimer**: **I Do Not Own Nor Do We Claim To Own** "_**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic**_" **Please Support the Official Releases of the Show and Any Other Products Created, Owned or Licensed by** "_**Hasbro Studios & Lauren Faust**_" **Thank You So Very Much!````**

_**Written By**_ King little knight.

"**The Guardians**"

"On the small forest planet of _**Equestria**_ lives a wild thing with wicked teeth and glowing eyes. The world before him is all gone, and in a world of innocent animals he is a cruel opportunist. Who's godlike powers over land grants him the Ability to avoid danger, create mischief and evade consequences for his actions. But where did he come from, this fleck of spite in an abandoned paradise? Who is this peace-shattering scourge of this world? Well He is the last of his kind,_** The**_ _**Butterfly Dragon**_, but in the rough language of wild creatures and ponies, he is known only as a simple creature." The tall grey stallion began to read to his filly in bed as he sat next to her, reading from a rather small light blue book.

He flipped through the pages with his hoofs, reading along as the story was told for generations and generations before. "In his earliest memories are little more than brief with flickering images of calamity." He spoke with his soft low tone, showing her a picture of the danger before them. What he showed her almost scared her for life. "_**Shadows**_, _**Nightmares**_, and _**Terror**_ only filled his home with destruction. As they left nothing more but Darkness and ash in their wake, they looked for the lasts of the _**Guardians**_." The stallion spoke in a mysterious tone, showing her another picture of the Guardians fending off their land, home, and family.

The tone of the pony changed to a more warmly tone, watching his white coated foal hiding underneath her covers in her baby blue blanket. "In a more vivid memory he wakes in a quiet, softly glowing chamber of his bed." He started again, his child peaking from the covers. "Little creatures with wide curious eyes regard him. His dreams are filled with recollections of lonely wanderings under sweeping skies, nights bright, deep musical breezes and whispering woods. For a brief time in his infancy he was adopted and cared for by a pair of _**Diamond Spirit Angels**_, cruelly, but naturally they abandoned him after producing an offspring of their own. Confused, vulnerable and utterly alone, he discovered quite by accident his inherent gifts. As time passed, his talent for escaping trouble became a favorite means of causing it." He then flipped the page, showing her a detailed picture of the Guardian.

He stood about the same size of a simple hare, with his light cherry red eyes, his furry coat a bright yellowish orange with brown spots hiding all over his tiny body. With two small white horns sticking from his messy hair, his tiny wings on his back and his fluffy like tail. The Guardian seemed harmless to the little white filly as she mesmerized the picture before her, noticing the scare on his face. Slowly the filly looked up to her father. "D-Daddy..." She started. "If he is a Guardian, t-then why is he so small like a cat or dog?" She asked in her curiosity. The stallion smiled as he cuddled with his daughter, sliding next her in the small bed. "Because…" He chuckled to himself. "If he was huge like a _**Manticore...**_" He raised his hoofs high in the air, stretching them as high as he can. "Then we would be afraid of him and run away before he had a chance to make any friends!" He laughed as he watched her smile, reading through the book again.

Flipping through the next page, he started to read to her. "An intelligent and emotional being in a world of animals, the solitude, the sadness, and bitterness have corrupted his view of life. Without any true parental figure to teach him the meaning of kindness and mercy, the small Guardian is full of contempt and because of his natural powers, he considers himself superior to all who cross his path." The grey stallion spoke in a high mighty voice, making himself heard throughout the small cottage of his home next to the large blue clear lake. Soon, he then started to lower his voice, matching the mood of the book. "Despite his loathing for others, the Guardian cruelty masks an intense loneliness. All around him he sees animals in the comfort of their homes and deep down inside, he yearns for the same." He deepens his voice to sadness. "But he is the last of his kind." The stallion finished, showing his filly a picture of the Guardian looking down into a small ocean blue lake, with his tears falling into the glowing waters.

The father sighed as he looked at her with a sad frown on his face. Warmly, he smiled as he gave her a light hug before returning to the book. "…And what does the future hold for such a tragic creature? 'Will he wander the planet forever alone until his own death? Or will he learn of his lost people and discover his true identity? Is there a chance that he could discover the meaning of pity and friendship? Or will he always be the Wild King of the _**Ancient Forest**_? We might just find out...But that is until for another night!" He laughed as he quickly closed the light colored blue book, jumping out the small bed making it lighter than before. Walking towards the door, as he gently twisted the knob.

The small white filly stopped him as he approached the door. "What w-was his name Daddy? What was the G-Guardians name?" She asked before she closed her small blue eyes, growing heavy by the second. The grey stallion smiled, as he placed the book next to one of the shelves. "His name?" He said, walking over to her, tucking her in. "His name was _**Lucky **_my little pony." He smiled again, kissing the top of her forehead as he soon left the room while shutting off the lights gently and quietly. As he exited the room, the grey stallion headed toward the kitchen. Trying to find himself something to drink.

It wasn't too long as he soon heard a sudden _**BOOM! **_Just outside of his home. Quickly he rushed into her room, checking on her to see if she was okay. But when he slowly entered, he noticed that she was still asleep, as if she heard nothing. Closing the door he sighed in relief. Glad that his filly was not frighten nor harmed. "What was that?" He said, looking out of a window. And as he did, his large golden eyes widen in amazement. Never seeing anything like it before, still staring. The island appeared just above the cottage itself, late in the middle of the night, as it floated above the small house. The soft dirt shinned like the night sky, camouflaging, almost making it invisible to see to the eye. Quickly the stallion locked the door behind him as he rushed outside to get a better view, then within flash of magic, he was there before he knew it.

The tall trees that blocked out the moons light, started to shine. Its bark becoming a colorful series of neon colors while the shaded leaves of normal green became bright neon pink, welcoming the stranger. Soon more trees followed its lead and became a series of neon colors, as the grass below the dreamers feet glowed with neon purple and a fluorescent green. A continuous series of plants illuminated with night shaded stems, its leaves and reflecting the colors and lights off of the large trees. Laughter can be heard from throughout the forest, whispering to each other, chuckling as the soft breeze pasted by. Its smell of light perfume and cologne. While the closed flowers bloomed with shy eyes, as the grey stallion approach the border of the mysterious island, leaving glowing neon green footsteps behind. 'What is this place?' He began to wonder as he walked deeper into the forest. Soon small white glowing bugs flew around the grey stallion, dancing gracefully with joy and love. Greeting him with a small song of their sleepy voice, as they soon scattered, laughing all the way. "What tha?" He said, looking at the bugs flying away. "Is this what I believe this is?" He stood for a second. After a moment of silence, animals of different sizes and shapes appeared, glimmered with wonderful colors off of their fur and skin. Making simple black rocks shine brighter than diamonds and gold. As the wind whispered with soundless notes, the voice of the forest began to play a magnificent song. "Whoa…" His eyes began to widen, distracting him with the beautiful scenery, as _**it**_ watched him carefully.

_**He**_ began to wonder, as the small creature in the dark watched the mysterious grey stallion enter his beloved forest and home. 'Hmm…now how did you get here?' He thought to himself before jumping down from a large tree, hiding himself in some bushes. 'Well it does not matter, but the least I can do is to make you feel more welcome here...I just hope you will not get into any danger while you visit.' He finished his thought, while watching him. It watched the stallion from afar. 'Hmm…So your name is Storyteller?' He thought as he began to gain memories and information about him. '..I see...' He smiled in the bushes.  
After a few moments of watching the stallion actions carefully, the small creature teleported right above him, lying on a glowing trees branch. Looking down into his eyes, he smiled warmly. "Hello Storyteller! It's nice to finally meet you!" He spoke in a childlike tone, chuckling a little.

Story then took his attention away from the glowing forest and up to the small creature that called his name. Speechless, shocked, confused, and utterly surprised, Story stared at the creature before him, recognizing him from the book. At first he stood quiet, trying to muster up some words from his throat. "I-It's you!" He managed to speak out. "The Guardian…"

Lucky nodded as his eyes began to glow from his original cherry red to now a most beautiful gold. "Yes it's me!" He chuckled at the sight of the stallion reaction. "And you are _**Storyteller**_." He spoke, floating down from the trees branch, landing in front of him before he stared deeply into his eyes. "…You are a strong grey stallion with your long white cut short mane; with your golden eyes of fire. You have a young beautiful filly back at your cottage next to a lovely blue lake, which your wife has sadly departed behind…Yet you are happy with your life…Born and raised in the trash, as you were adopted by an older couple. In which they raised you as one of their own. You never knew your real parents nor liked to talk about them .Soon you meet your love of your life at age of twenty, then named your foal after her, _**Midnight Gloom.**_ Sadly death has separated you two as she left a part of her in your hoofs, hoping that you will make the right decisions like did before. In which you will in the near future. You have an exciting life ahead of you now, filled with joy, happiness, and lovely memories…But to step on the wrong path is to destroys one's self …Though you should never worry, because in time you will do, see, and remember amazing things…But only in time.." Lucky finished telling him his past, present, and near future as he could only smile softly.

Storyteller was mostly paralyzed at the sight and for what he has heard from him. Mix with a thousand feelings inside of him, bubbling on the surface. "B-But how did you?" He said muttered his words out.

Lucky only smiled and laughed as he stared at the stallions flushed face. "Well you'd have read my books so many times, you should know." He chuckled as the tall grey stallion sat down in defeat, understanding the creature. "So it is really you. But how can it be? You died in the _**Lucid War!**_" He pointed him out. "I remember now…" He said. "You died protecting us, protecting Equestria from _**Necroia **_and his returning Lucids. But how are you still alive? I thought that the meteor vanquished you into nothing?" He began to raise his voice in anger, standing up in all fours. "**Do you realize how many ponies cried at your funeral?! And you! You are the reason why she is died! If I didn't leave that night then she would still be**-" He was cut off at the site of the Guardian.

"**IF YOU WERE TO STAY THAT NIGHT, THEN YOU WOULD HAVE SURELY DIED TOO!" **Lucky shouted back with his deep mighty ancient voice, shanking the Island a bit. His smile faded in a matter of seconds, strictly to nothing. Shedding his fur as his skin started to rotten off his small body. The small white horns on top of his head drops, as it fell to the forest floor, shattering like glass. His wings, shredding like paper as his fluffy tail vanished into black ash. Lucky sudden began to grow several times his size. Almost like dyeing, the zombie like Guardian started to glow with white energy. And as quickly as it happened, his small mortal body then disintegrated into nothing, only remaining his true form, The Butterfly Dragon. His spirit grew bright as he opened his eyes, staring down at the stallion. "**I faked my death for certain and several reasons if you just gave it a thought…" **He sighed, lowering his voice.

Story stood silent as he watched him changed, at first afraid, then stared at him with guilt. "I am sorry; I did not mean to scream at you..." He looked down, only to look back up to see him smiling. "**I forgive you…" **He said. "…**and I understand how you feel…But it is no reason to fight about…" **He paused, as a small white book appeared in front of him. Slowly he lends the book to the stallion. "**Open it to the middle and tell me what you see." **Lucky spoke. The stallion did as he was told and began to flip through the pages, only to see them blank. Confused, he looked back up to the Guardian. "I don't understand?" He said.

Lucky laughed then shifted the pages from the start of the blank book to the end. "**This is the Book of Life. It has a beginning, middle, and an end." **Lucky then flipped through until he stopped into the middle. "**This is you right now, in the middle. But in front of you is the future, and behind you is your past…" **He said, as he watched the pony gazed into the book as he understood what he meant. The glowing spirit nodded as he slowly began to fade away from the stallions' sight. "**My time is almost up..."** The Guardian announced, looking towards the night sky, soon to become dawn. Storyteller looked at him in confusion once more. "What do you mean?" He asked, only to receive another smile from the pure spirit. "**…I mean this never happened, for it was only a dream…"** The Guardian spoke as his voice faded away, as did everything else around them.

Quickly, Storyteller woke up from his dream, covered in cold sweat from head to hoofs. He somehow appeared in his room on top of his large bed. Sitting silently up from the covers of his bed, he tried to retrace the remaining pieces of his dream. Trying to remember every single detail, but utterly failed. It was still night to him but suddenly started to notice that he colors of the sun rising soon. He then sighed as he looked around. 'Maybe it was a dream…but it felt so-' Story then heard something fall off the bed and onto the floor. Swiftly, he turns to the side to notice a small simple white book, remembering. Story then smiled widely as he picked up to book, telling himself.

"This is the Book of Life; it has a beginning, middle, and an end. This is me right now in the middle, but in front of me is my future, and behind me is my past…"

"**End of Chapter One**"

(**Journey To A Magical World!) **

(Follow Lucky, his friends, and his adventures to figure out what the hell happened to him! Monitor him through his eye catching adventures! Learn more about him as he unlocks his inner powers! Witness intimidating battles, adorable and slightly embarrassing love scenes, and of course tears you can't have a story without them. Feel free to leave a nice Review and Follow or Favorite as well as Tweet and Post about!)  
**Thank You So Very Much For Reading!**  
_**Brohoof!**_** /) (\ **_**Hoofbump!**_

(Also note! Storyteller, Midnight Gloom, Necroia, Lucky, and many more, are my OC's. Thank you.)


End file.
